Multiverse Reborn: Legends
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Part Five of Multiverse Reborn. My name is Sara Lance. When the multiverse ended, I thought I'd lost everything. But instead I've been given a second chance to fix my mistakes and save those I couldn't before in a new multiverse. I will not allow myself to fail again. I am more than just a vigilante or a hero. I am a Legend. AvaLance pairing. Better than summary suggests it is.
1. Chapter 1

When Sara finally regained consciousness, she just took in her surroundings.

"You are handling what's happening a lot better than the others did. They've all demanded to know what's going on." Novu said to her.

"I'm guessing that when we attacked the Anti-Monitor, something happened." Sara said.

"Correct. When you and the other paragons attacked my opposite, it distracted him long enough for me to incapacitate him by taking both my power and his from him, which while it killed him, it also triggered the anti-matter wave that destroyed earth one and the waverider." Novu said.

"So, I'm dead. Again. Great. So what am I doing here instead back in purgatory?" Sara asked and Novu actually chuckled.

"You're taking this much better than I expected." Novu said.

"The way I see it, I'm finally going to see my sister and my father again. So, can you send me on my way?" Sara asked, eager to see her father and Laurel again.

"I will, but not to the place you expect." Novu said.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"I pulled you and the other four paragons into my realm to protect you from the blast and then used my powers to recreate the event that created the Multiverse and create a new one. One that is very similar to the old one. And I think you will find it much more preferable than dying now." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"The reason the other four are not here is because I have sent them to take the place of their counterparts on the new earth one. And opportunity that you have as well." Novu said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sara asked, not daring to hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd get her biggest wish. The thing that she'd wanted for so many years but had given up all hope on it actually happening.

Novu smiled at her.

"To maintain the timeline, I will not only be sending you to take the place of your counterpart, I will also be sending you to the same day I sent the others to. October 10th, 2012." Novu said.

"The day Oliver came home from Lian Yu." Sara said.

"The day the age of heroes truly began. It is the only date I can send you to without compromising the entire timeline." Novu said.

"That means that my father, Laurel?" Sara asked.

"Are both alive and will be very happy to see you." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"You did not go on the Queen's Gambit with Oliver Queen. Instead you disappeared a year later when the plane you were on was shot down by Edward Fyers, causing you to reunite with him on Lian Yu. The rest of your timeline is relatively the same to the point you arrived." Novu said.

"So Ollie and I never had that affair?" Sara asked, relieved, since it meant Laurel wouldn't hate her.

"No. Any other answers you need will be provided after I give you the memories of your counterpart from the new Earth One to allow you to better blend in on it." Novu said.

"Will I have my old memories?" Sara asked.

"Yes. In order to make a difference and prevent the same mistakes from being made twice, you will have the new memories to allow you to better blend in on the new earth and your old ones to make sure history does not repeat on it." Novu said.

"Then I already know what I'm going to do first. Send me in." Sara said.

Novu nodded as he waved his hand, knocking Sara out as she received her doppelganger's memories and was sent into the new multiverse like the others.

"Good luck, paragons." Novu said as he hoped that he would never have to assemble them for another crisis again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sara woke up, she found she was back in her old living quarters in Nanda Parbat and sighed when she found out that she was still a member of the League of Assassins. But she already had a plan on how to get out of the League without having to poison herself or risk them poisoning her family. She just hoped it would work, since she knew if it didn't, she doubted she'd get another resurrection and she really didn't want one.

Anyways, after putting on her League armor, Sara walked into the throne room of Nanda Parbat to find Ra's waiting for her.

"My liege." Sara said as she bowed before him.

"Ta-er aSafar. What is it?" Ra's asked.

"I seek your approval for a special assignment." Sara said.

"Really, and what is this assignment?" Ra's asked.

"I believe I may have found a way to kill Damien Darhk." Sara said, piquing Ra's interest.

"Go on?" Ra's asked.

"From my travels for the League, I believe I have discovered a way to neutralize Darhk's magic. Without that, he is vulnerable." Sara said.

"He was once a potential heir to the demon." Ra's reminded her.

"But he's sure to have become too dependent on his magic." Sara countered.

"You really believe that you can kill Damien Darhk?" Ra's asked.

"Yes, but there is something I'd like in return." Sara said.

"Let me guess, your freedom." Ra's said and Sara nodded.

"Very well. If you can kill Damien Darhk, then I will release you." Ra's agreed.

"Thank you my liege." Sara said as she walked out of the room, causing Nyssa to look at her father betrayed.

"You know that this is suicide mission. Why would you allow her to do this?" Nyssa demanded.

"Since the moment you brought her here, I've been able to tell that her heart has never truly belonged to the League, or even to you. She's never truly been one of us and this way, either she dies or she will get her wish of being released. Either way, her soul will no longer be burdened and I will no longer have to put up with her." Ra's said dismissively, since honestly to him, it was a win win situation.

"What about my feelings?" Nyssa demanded.

"If she truly cared about you the way you care for her, she would not have asked for such a dangerous assignment." Ra's said dismissively, making it clear that she did not want to hear another word about this from her.

* * *

The first thing Sara did after she left Nanda Parbat was head to Hub City, since that was where Oliver had told her he'd gone to learn to resist Darhk's magic and if she wanted to kill him before he killed her sister, she needed to be able to do the same.

Anyways, she was dressed in an elaborate, backless dress as she entered the casino and searched for Esrin Fortuna until finally, she found her.

"Esrin Fortuna?" Sara asked her.

"Who's asking?" Esrin asked.

"Someone who needs your help." Sara said.

"And what do you want my help with? Sara Lance." Esrin asked and Sara wasn't even surprised that she knew who she was.

"I need to learn how to withstand the magic of Damien Darhk." Sara said, getting Esrin's attention.

"Come with me." Esrin said as she led Sara into another plane of existence.

"Cool trick." Sara said.

"You don't seem that surprised by magic." Esrin noted.

"I'm a member of the League of Assassins. I've been in the presence of a Lazarus Pit and I'm aware of Damien Darhk's power." Sara said and Esrin nodded.

"Very well. I will teach you how to counter Darhk's magic. But first, you will need this." Esrin said as she placed her hand on Sara's back and she felt something get burned into her back.

"What did you just put on my back?" Sara asked, even though she already knew.

"Something that will allow you to channel the necessary magic to repel Darhk's. So, are you ready to begin?" Esrin asked.

"I am." Sara said.

"Then let us begin." Esrin said with a grin and Sara really hoped it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Ms. Lance, let's begin." Esrin said as she led Sara further into the sanctum.

"What is that thing?" Sara asked as she saw the Khushu Idol.

"This handsome gent is a Khushu idol. They're very rare. Damien Darhk is the only other person I know of to be in possession of one." Esrin said.

"This is what gives Darhk his magic?" Sara asked, even though she knew better.

"This is what channels Darhk's magic. Darhk's power comes from death." Esrin said.

"The more people he kills, the more powerful he becomes?" Sara asked, even though she already knew this.

"Indeed. And since I doubt you'd be able to kill enough people to counter Damien's current level of magic, even if you wanted to, there is another way." Esrin said.

"Everything has an opposite. If Darhk is channelling what I can only guess is dark magic, then I need to be able to channel the opposite." Sara said and Esrin nodded.

"Indeed. What you need to learn is how to use Luz del Alma, the light of the soul." Esrin said.

"Light magic." Sara said and Esrin nodded.

"You're a quick study." Esrin said.

"This is not the craziest thing I've heard over the past 4 years." Sara said.

"I don't doubt that. Anyways, if you can channel Luz del Alma, you will be able to repel Darhk's magic." Esrin said.

"So how do I do that?" Sara asked.

"The tattoo I gave you will allow you to channel Luz del Alma. However, learning this is not easy. If the darkness inside you is stronger than the light, you will end up fueling Darhk's magic instead of repelling it." Esrin said.

"I have to try. How do I do this?" Sara asked.

"Focus on the light in your life." Esrin said and Sara nodded.

"I'll hit you with a low does of Darhk's magic to start out." Esrin said and Sara nodded as she took a deep breath as Esrin hit her with dark magic, but to her relief, it didn't work on her as her eyes glowed yellow.

"Good, that could've just been beginner's luck. Let's take it up a notch." Esrin said as she hit Sara a larger dose of the magic.

At first, Sara was overwhelmed by the darkness of all her previous lifetimes as she saw some of the worst moments of her life pass her by. Her own death, watching her father die, losing Rip and every other thing she'd ever endured. She thought for sure she'd be overwhelmed by it, when suddenly, she heard someone's voice telling her to hang on. Then she recognized it. It was Ava's. Then Sara began to focus on her memories of Ava. Her memories as a Legend and all the joy she had in her life. With that, Sara focused and she could feel the darkness leaving her as she repelled it.

"Well done." Esrin said, impressed when she finally let up on Sara.

"That was intense." Sara said as she panted and fell to her knees.

"But you did it. You managed to channel Luz del Alma. I honestly didn't think you could do it." Esrin said.

"Neither did I. I thought that darkness would overwhelm me." Sara said.

"But you fought back. That's more than most who've attempted this have." Esrin said.

"So am I ready?" Sara asked.

"Only you can know that." Esrin said.

"Now I need to find Darhk." Sara said.

"I can help you with that. He's in Markovia." Esrin said.

"Where?" Sara asked.

"I cannot say where exactly, but that is where you can start your search for him." Esrin said.

"Thank you. For everything." Sara said, since she hoped that now that she'd mastered the necessary magic, she would be able to not only get her freedom from the League, but also save her sister from dying at the hands of that bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought our business was concluded?" Esrin asked Sara when she approached her the next day.

"I need more information about where Darhk is in Markovia. It's a large country and I don't have time to kick down every door until I find it." Sara said.

"I cannot interfere further in the course of events without violating certain laws." Esrin said.

"I don't give a damn about that." Sara said.

"Well, fortunately for you, there is a bloke out there who practices these arts and has never given a damn about the rules of anything in his life. He might be able to help you out." Esrin said and Sara immediately knew who she was talking about and the only reason Sara didn't just go to him in the first place is because she didn't know where he was.

"Can you tell me where I can find him?" Sara asked.

"Better than that, I'll send you to him yourself. I assume you have any luggage you wish to take with you." Esrin asked, since Sara had her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"Yep, where are you sending me?" Sara asked.

"Mexico City. You'll see why when you get there. By the way, when you find the bastard, tell him he owes me money." Esrin said and Sara nodded.

"Will do." Sara said as Esrin sent her away.

* * *

"Okay, now time make that bastard miserable." Sara said as she found herself outside an apartment in Mexico City.

"Time to ruin his life." Sara said with a grin as she knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" an annoyed male voice said as the door opened and Sara smiled at the sight of John Constantine.

"For starters, to remind you that you owe Esrin Fortuna money." Sara said.

"She sent you. Fine, come in." Constantine said as he showed her in.

"I'm not gonna stay here long, I just need some help with something." Sara said.

"Really, with what exactly?" Constantine asked.

"I need to know if and where there are ley lines in Markovia." Sara said, taking him aback.

"Wasn't expecting you to know about those." Constantine said.

"I need to know how to find Khushu idol. Esrin Fortuna taught me how to resist it's power, I just need to know how to find it." Sara said.

"You want to kill Damien Darhk don't you." Constantine said.

"It's the only way I can get my life back." Sara said.

"I'll help you for free, if only because that bastard is a waste of magic and if you think that you can kill him, you're doing us all a favor." Constantine agreed.

"Thank you. Would you mind arranging transportation to?" Sara asked.

"In this case, not at all. But first, let's see if we can find him." Constantine said.

"I need to destroy his idol first. Even if I can resist his magic, I'd like as many advantages over him as I can get." Sara said.

"Word of advice, don't waste your time destroying the idol, it will take too long. Most magical artifacts are hard to destroy and those idols are some of the hardest. You'll have an easier time if you can resist his magic." Constantine advised and Sara nodded in understanding.

"There are three leylines in Markovia, but I'm sending you to the one with the strongest magical signature." Constantine said.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"Don't thank me yet lass. You still have to face the bloke and survive." Constantine said.

"Let me worry about that. Just send me." Sara said and Constantine nodded as he recited the spell to send her away again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sara arrived in Markovia, she found herself outside some kind of complex and she immediately saw Ghosts patrolling it.

"Yep, this is the place." Sara said as she quickly moved to infiltrate.

It wasn't easy, since she had to dodge patrols without raising an alarm, since while she didn't really care if these ghosts lived or not, but she wanted to make her way to Darhk without raising alarms, plus she wanted to save her strength for when she fought Darhk, which meant avoiding a fight until she found him.

That was why instead of charging through the front door, Sara snuck in through the air vents and was now crawling through the ducts, searching for any sign of Darhk.

"Where are you?" Sara muttered as she crawled through the air ducts, wondering how long she'd have to search before she found him. But she did know that no matter how long it took, the end result would be worth it.

However, suddenly she heard something and turned to see gas fill the vents.

"Guess there's no need for stealth anymore." Sara said as she jumped out of the vents in time to find herself surrounded by ghosts, all of them wearing gas masks.

"Guess I should've prepared for that." Sara said, thankful that the gas in the vents was just knock out gas, since she should've known Darhk would sense her intrusion and would likely want to deal with her himself as the world went dark.

* * *

When she came to, Sara found herself restrained.

"So, this is who Ra's sent to kill me." a familiar voice said and Sara glowered at the sound of it as Damien Darhk came into her sight.

"I was the only one brave enough to take up the challenge." Sara said.

"Really, and why would you come after me?" Darhk asked.

"Because you killed my sister." Sara said, keeping it vague enough that Darhk would just believe her, since considering how many people he's killed, he was bound to have lost track of everyone.

"Really, you'll have to be more specific." Darhk said.

"It doesn't matter if you remember her, what does matter is that I'm going to kill you." Sara said.

"Really, and what makes you think that you can kill me? Do you have any idea the power I possess." Darhk asked as he placed his hand on her chest and tried to use his magic on her, but to his shock, it didn't work.

"Yeah, actually I do. Which is why I made sure I knew how to beat it before I came after you." Sara said smugly as she kicked Darhk away from her and then used her League training to escape her chains.

"How?" Darhk demanded.

"Everything has a weakness, even your magic. I guess hope is stronger than death after all." Sara said as her eyes glowed, signifying her use of light magic.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed. But I won't need magic to kill you. After all, I'm a former member of the League of Assassins and former heir to the demon." Darhk said as he summoned a sword to his hand as Sara whipped out her batons.

"Maybe so, but let's see how dependent you've become on your magic." Sara said as she glowered at Darhk.

"I'll enjoy making your death painful." Darhk said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sara said as they attacked each other.

To Darhk's shock, he found that not only was Sara a match for his skills as they met blow for blow, his sword always met her batons and she even managed to get a few good hits in on him, it was as if she knew all his moves already. It was like she'd been studying him.

"How do you know my moves?" Darhk asked.

"I've spent years studying your fighting style. Plus, it helps that you're rusty from relying on your magic for so long." Sara said as she disarmed him and then put him in a chokehold with her batons.

"What are you waiting for? Do it?" Darhk asked as he struggled to break free from Sara's grip, it was clear to him that she was right and he had become over reliant on his magic if she'd been able to beat him so easily.

"I wanted to hear you beg for mercy." Sara said coldly, her anger taking over and she almost felt like her bloodlust had come back, though this was not her clouding sight. If anything, she was completely focused on what she was doing. Killing Darhk would not only save her sister, but it would get Ra's to release from the league.

"Keep waiting then." Darhk said.

"As you wish. You wouldn't get any anyways." Sara said as she snapped his neck without pity or mercy and threw him to the floor.

"That was for my sister." Sara said as she then moved to destroy Darhk's idol to ensure that no one could use it again, since she honestly did not trust Ra's enough to give it to him.

But it was done. Darhk was dead, her sister was safe and soon she would be free.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sara returned to Nanda Parbat, she could tell that Ra's was both surprised and disappointed to see her alive.

"So, you returned." Ra's said to her when Sara bowed.

"With proof of Darhk's demise." Sara said as she presented him with the Khushu idol.

"I must admit, I am impressed. You performed a feat even I could not." Ra's said and Sara could tell she'd managed to genuinely impress him.

"I kept my end of our deal. I expect you to honor yours." Sara said and Ra's nodded.

"I am known as many things, including a man of my word." Ra's said as Sara looked at him expectantly.

"Ta-er aSafar, I release you. You may reclaim your previous name and your past life." Ra's said and Sara felt a ton of relief as a weight that she'd had to grow reused to bearing was lifted again.

"Thank you my liege. But before I go, may I offer you some advice?" Sara asked.

"What might that be?" Ra's asked.

"Don't just put the idol in the League's vault. Destroy it. It can corrupt even the most noble of souls." Sara advised.

"I will take that under consideration." Ra's nodded as Sara left for her now former quarters to pack her things.

* * *

Sara had just finished packing the few things she wanted to take with her when she heard someone walk up behind her and she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"I don't suppose there's anything I could say to convince you to stay." Nyssa asked her.

"I'm sorry Nyssa. But I think we both knew that I'd never be able to stay with the League forever." Sara said honestly.

"Or with me." Nyssa said and Sara had to choke back tears, since even now, she still cared about Nyssa, just not in the way she once had or how Nyssa cared about her.

"Nyssa, I will always treasure our time together. For the past 3 years, you have been the only light in the darkness I was in. You helped me come to terms with who I am and I will always be grateful for that." Sara said.

"But you don't love me." Nyssa said and Sara had to wipe tears from her own eyes before wiping them from Nyssa's.

"I'm sorry Nyssa, but I don't. At least not in the way you want me to. I took that last mission from your father because I knew either way I would finally get my freedom from this place and that's all I've wanted. To go home and see my family again. To be Sara again. Not Ta-er aSafar. She's not me anymore." Sara said.

"Do you really think your family will accept you if they know everything you've done?" Nyssa asked.

"Who said I have to tell them. Nyssa, please, don't make this harder than it has to be." Sara begged her.

"I'm sorry beloved, but I can't help but want you to stay." Nyssa said.

"Nyssa. I will miss you, but I need to forge my own path beyond the League. Please, let me go so you can find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I'm sorry I can't give that to you." Sara said truthfully.

"I know you are right, but that does not make this any less painful." Nyssa said.

"I know. Thank you Nyssa, for all that you've done for me, I need to make my own path." Sara said.

"I wish you the best of luck Sara and I hope that you can find with someone else what you could not with me." Nyssa said.

"Thank you Nyssa." Sara said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I just have one more thing to ask you before you leave." Nyssa said.

"Anything." Sara said.

"While it may not have been what I hoped it would be, was what we had real?" Nyssa asked and Sara nodded.

"It was real. Every bit of it. It just wasn't what it could've been." Sara said and Nyssa nodded as she stepped aside and let Sara walk past her, trying to keep tears from coming to her eyes as she let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, happy new year to everyone and I guess it makes sense that my first update of the new year is for the story associated with time travel. Also, while this story will mostly be from Sara's point of view, since she will be in the next few chapters of Arrow, the next few chapters of Legends will be introducing the rest of the team. I hope you guys like the lineup.**

* * *

Rip Hunter was walking through the Vanishing Point, intent on once again imploring the time masters to remove Vandal Savage from history so that he wouldn't have to go rogue, but before he arrived at the time council's chambers, he overheard Time Masters Druce and Declan talking in a side chamber and while he normally wouldn't have minded, he overheard his name being spoken.

"Does Hunter suspect anything?" he heard Declan asked.

"No, Rip will play his part perfectly. The oculus has confirmed it." Druce said.

"We need to be certain." Declan said.

"I know what I'm doing Declan. The whole reason we did not expel Rip from the Time Masters when we discovered his marriage is because we knew that it would be the push he needed to do what we needed him to do." Druce said and Rip couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this mean what he thought it would mean.

"Are you certain killing Coburn and the child was necessary. She was one of our finest." Declan said.

"Hunter broke our rules. He is now facing the consequences of that choice." Druce said and Rip couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm going to check on the Oculus. We need to be certain that Savage is the world's only hope." Declan said.

"Be my guest, we already know it's true. He is the only one who can save the world from the threat that is coming." Druce said and that was the final straw. Rip now knew that the Time Masters were backing Savage and that they actually wanted him to kill his family.

With that in mind, he made his choice before heading back to the hangar.

* * *

"You're back from the meeting early captain." Gideon said as Rip entered the bridge.

"Change of plans Gideon. The Time Masters are backing Savage, they will not remove him from history. I need you to hack into the omni matrix mainframe and find anything you can on a device called the oculus." Rip said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"Well?" Rip asked after a few minutes.

"I've managed to access the time master's files on it, though not without alerting them to my presence." Gideon warned.

"Then take us to a fragmentation. I need to know what I'm dealing with before I go any further." Rip said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said as Rip took the captain's chair and the ship jumped out of the hangar.

* * *

"Where is Captain Hunter, he called for this meeting and yet he never showed up." Druce asked, right as an alert was brought to his attention that someone had accessed the Oculus files in the Vanishing Point mainframe.

"No." Druce said, this could jeopardize their plans.

"Where is Hunter?" Declan demanded as a guard entered.

"Time Master druce, the Waverider just time jumped away. We're working on tracking it." the guard said.

"He's likely headed for a fragmentation. Send the hunters to search for him." Druce said and the guard nodded as he walked out.

* * *

"So, the Time Masters have been controlling time with this Oculus." Rip said.

"It appears so Captain. The oculus is the source of all data on the timeline. It allows the Time Masters to engineer the timeline as they see fit." Gideon said.

"That's why I was never able to save Miranda and Jonas. The time masters were preventing me from doing so." Rip said.

"What are you going to do Captain?" Gideon asked.

"If I want to save my family and stop Savage, then first we need to destroy his backup and give us free will. I'd need to destroy the oculus. But I'll need help." Rip said.

"So, shall we proceed with your plan then?" Gideon asked.

"Yes. Locate the chosen individuals." Rip said.

"Already done. All of them are located in the early 21st century. Shall I plot a course?" Gideon asked.

"Yes. Time to bring the team together." Rip said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said as she and Rip began plotting the course for several different locations in the 21st century, all of them in the same year.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little AN: this version of Zari is completely my own, since the timeline changed and turned her into a different person, so I doubt Sara would even notice.**

* * *

"First stop, Pittsburgh to retrieve Dr. Zari Tomaz, aka the vigilante known as Airstrike and Firestorm, the merged superform of Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein." Rip said when the Waverider arrived in the 21st century.

* * *

"Wow you guys are getting better every time I test you." Zari Tomaz said to Firestorm as they landed in front of her and separated back into the forms of Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein.

"Which is a miracle all things considered." Stein said.

"Whoa, what the hell does that mean?" Jax asked angrily.

"You continually ignore my advice every time we're out in the field. How do you expect to learn how to use the firestorm matrix if you won't listen to my advice?" Stein asked as Zari face palmed, since this was not the first time this argument had been started.

"When it's your body on the line, then you can call the shots. I am not one of your grad students that you can just boss around whenever you want. No offense Z." Jax said.

"None taken. Since I've also had Stein as a mentor, I feel your pain." Zari said with a slight smile.

"Excuse me Ms. Tomaz, but I believe that you were one of my best students and you're currently going for your second Phd. How exactly was I burden?" Stein asked.

"Honestly, you're both giving me a headache. I swear we can't get one day of testing done without you guys getting into it like squeaky little dogs. We should've gotten further in our testing by now, but since you guys can't seem to play nice, we're behind schedule." Zari said.

"What do you mean?" Stein asked.

"Based on your notes about the Firestorm matrix, I have several theories about other powers and abilities that you guys could have, but they require you to be in sync. Until you two learn how to act as one when you're merged, you'll never be able to fully access the potential of the firestorm matrix." Zari said as she placed her hand on her necklace.

"How can I be in sync with someone who's such a pompous, self righteous know-it-all?" Jax asked.

"Okay that's it. Until you two are able to act like adults, I'm suspending any further testing, since we're not going to get any further until you two get on the same page." Zari said.

"Wait, you're giving up on us?" Jax asked.

"I want to help you guys master the powers of Firestorm, but I can't do that if you guys won't learn to cooperate. When you two are Firestorm. Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein are just two halves of the same person. If you can't accept that, than maybe instead of learning to control it, I should be trying to separate the bond permanently." Zari said, seriously annoyed.

"I didn't think that was possible?" Stein asked.

"Based off of my current research, no it isn't. Professor, when your biology was bonded to the firestorm matrix, it altered the normal processes of your body, infusing it with highly volatile and unstable particles. That's why you need to merge with Jax, his physiology serves as a bonding and stabilizing agent to keep you from going nuclear. I haven't been able to find a way to sever the link, but until I do, you two need to learn to play nice and work together. Please call me when you do." Zari said.

"Perhaps I can help out with that." A new british voice said as the three of them turned to see a british man wearing a brown trenchcoat, standing there.

"Who are you?" Zari asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." the man said as he pulled out a device and the last thing the three of them remembered was a bright flash of light before they passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Next stop, Atlantic City to recruit John Constantine." Rip said as the Waverider touched down.

"Are you certain about this captain?" Gideon asked.

"With what we are up against, I could use some magical assistance and Mr. Constantine is the best there is with the same disregard for rules I require." Rip said.

"Very well." Gideon acknowledged.

* * *

John Constantine was smoking a cigar as he entered an apartment in Atlantic city.

"Thank you so much for coming." the woman said as she showed Constantine in.

"Of course. How long ago did you first start to see signs." Constantine asked as she led him to a bedroom.

"Yesterday." the woman said.

"Good, that means that there's still time." Constantine said as he opened the door to reveal a young boy who was clearly possessed by a demon.

"Can you help my son?" the woman asked.

"Hopefully. But I'll need privacy." Constantine said and the woman nodded reluctantly as she left him alone as Constantine began to prepare the ritual.

"Alright Johnny, you can do this." Constantine said as brief flashes of Astra came to his mind before he shook them off.

He'd failed her, but he wouldn't fail this child.

He began chanting until the demon took over.

"Hello Johnny." the demon said.

"Pazzazzu. Have to admit, of all the demons, I was expecting someone a bit more impressive." Constantine said.

"You really think you should taunt me? Nergal sends his regards." Pazzazzu said and John glared at him.

"That was a mistake. I was simply going to send you to hell, nothing personal, just business, but now, now I'm gonna make sure you suffer first." Constantine said angrily as he ignited his hands and brought the demon out of the child's body.

"Not so smug now are you, you demon tosser." Constantine sneered.

"You don't want to do this Johnny." Pazzazzu said.

"Oh yes, I really do. But when you get to hell, do me a favor." Constantine said as he tightened his magical grip on the demon.

"What?" Pazzazzu asked.

"When you see Nergal in hell, tell him I'm coming for him." Constantine said as he sent the demon off to hell.

"Hey sonny, you okay?" Constantine asked as he crouched down to the child.

"Yeah, thanks to you." the boy said as his mother joined them.

"Oh my goodness. You did it." the woman said as she hugged her son before turning to Constantine.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" the woman asked.

"I'll consider this one free. The fact that I managed to pull this off is more than enough." Constantine said with a smile.

"Will he be alright." the woman asked.

"I'd recommend taking him to therapy, since even though I exercised him, being possessed by a demon is no picnic. He'll need therapy to help recover from this ordeal." Constantine advised and the woman nodded.

"Now, I'd best be on my way." Constantine said as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

After he'd successfully vanquished yet another demon, Constantine went to do what he always did when he wasn't working.

Drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

He was sitting in his hotel room when suddenly, he heard someone enter.

"Whoever you are, get lost before I send you to hell." Constantine said.

"While that is a tempting offer Mr. Constantine, I'm going to need you to come with me." a fellow brit in a trenchcoat said and the next thing Constantine knew, there was a bright flash of light before the world went dark.

"Bullocks." he muttered before he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have arrived in Central City Captain." Gideon said.

"Excellent. Have you located our next recruit." Rip said.

"Yes however, he will not be as easy to get to as the others." Gideon warned.

"Let me worry about that. Have you devised an infiltration plan?" Rip asked.

"Yes I have captain." Gideon assured him.

"Good, then my next recruit is going to be Dr. Nathaniel Heywood, also known as Steel." Rip said, thinking that this one would likely be the easiest one to recruit out of them all.

* * *

Nate Heywood couldn't believe just how much his life sucked right now. Or really, ever since that particle accelerator thing that blew up a few months ago. At first, it had seemed pretty cool, since not only had he developed powers, but his hemophilia had been cured as well. His powers were that he could turn his skin into an alloy that was stronger than steel and made him stronger.

However, shortly after his powers appeared, he was scooped up by some kind of clandestine government agency and he was being forced to serve both a weapon and guinea pig, since this director lady, Amanda Waller he was pretty sure was her name, was threatening his parents. Well, more like his mother, since Waller couldn't get a high ranking DOD official like his father without drawing suspicion, but still.

"Well, well, good morning agent Steel." Waller said as she walked up to his cell.

"It was until you came along." Nate sneered, though he had to admit, while he hated Waller, she did come up with a good name.

"I see you're still lippy." Waller said.

"So, am I going on a mission today or is it off to the laboratories?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Training room today." Waller said and Nate sighed, however, suddenly, the power went out for a minute.

"What's going on?" Waller asked one of her agents.

"An EMP just took out the primary generator and the backups are barely holding." the agent said.

"Divert all non essential power to the metahuman dampeners." Waller said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a new voice said and they turned to see a british man in a long brown trench coat, carrying a futuristic looking gun walk into the room.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Waller asked.

"That's none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is what happens next." Rip said as he shot a laser blast at the locking mechanism on Nate's cell, disabling both it and the power dampeners.

Despite that Nate, still looked unsure.

"Your mother is safe. Your father has been tipped off about a potential hit being placed on her, not that he knows it's because of you." Rip said and now Nate grinned as he stepped out of his cell.

"Return to your cell at once." Waller demanded.

"You're not the boss of me anymore. And I'm really going to enjoy this." Nate said as he steeled up.

"Open fire." Waller said to the guards.

"You really think that will work?" Nate asked as the bullets bounced off him. It's clear that they were planning on dealing with him with the aid of power dampeners, since these were normal bullets.

He then proceeded to use his training on the same people who gave it to him, quickly disabling the guards while Waller tried to make a getaway, only to have Rip stop her.

"What do you want?" Waller asked, right as Rip pointed his gun at her head.

"To remove any unnecessary complications from the timeline. Such as yourself." Rip said as he pulled the trigger effortlessly, thinking that he'd just done Oliver Queen a favor.

"I wanted to do that. Whoever you are." Nate complained as he walked up to him.

"I'm sure you'll forgive me after I get you out of here." Rip said and before Nate could ask him what he meant, Rip used his flash device to knock him out.


	11. Chapter 11

"We have arrived in Gotham Captain Hunter. But are you sure you want to recruit these individuals?" Gideon asked.

"Something tells me that for this mission, I'm going to need people who are adept in taking things that don't belong to them and according to the historical record, these two are the best available." Rip said.

"One of them is incredibly hot headed and temperamental. I predict that there is an 82% likelihood that he will turn on you." Gideon advised.

"I'm aware, but it's my understanding that only taking his partner would cause far more damage to the timeline and to the people of this time." Rip pointed out.

"You make a good point captain." Gideon acknowledged.

"And now, to recruit Leonard Snart and Mick Rory." Rip said.

* * *

"So, you liking your new toy?" Leonard Snart asked Mick Rory as he watched the latter admire his new weapon in their current hideout.

"You still know how to give the best gifts." Rory said with a wicked grin and Snart rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell my sister that, she might get jealous that all I ever give her are crap ones." Snart said with a sly smile.

"So, what's the plan now boss?" Rory asked.

"Now, we figure out how to get the hell out of Gotham. Rumor is there's a new bat poking around and that would be bad for business." Snart said.

"We can take down some clown in a bat costume." Rory said.

"Maybe, but doing so would bring unnecessary heat and attention on us. We need to get out of town so we can maintain the element of surprise with our toys." Snart said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Rory asked.

"There's some rich jerk on the dark web who needs something stolen from a high security Wayne Enterprise vault. We already know the layout and it's the largest payday we've had in months." Snart said.

"How much is he offering?" Rory asked.

"Enough that the two of us would be set for life if we ever decided to retire." Snart said.

"You have my attention. What's the item?" Rory asked.

"Apparently there's a gun out there that this person wants and they don't want to pay for it either. That's where we come in." Snart asked.

"What's so special about that this gun?" Rory asked.

"Don't know haven't accepted the job yet. We're partners, we agree to this together after all." Snart said.

"I say we should get paid half upfront to make sure that the guy isn't screwing with us." Rory said.

"Couldn't agree more. So you're interested." Snart said.

"If it pays as well as you say, then yeah, I'm interested. Who's the sucker?" Rory asked.

"Tommy Elliot. I'll make contact, tell him our terms and set up the deal." Snart said.

"Great, I'm gonna get plowed while you do that." Rory said as he cracked open another beer.

"Business as usual then." Snart said, rolling his eyes at his partner.

* * *

"We normally spend more time casing the target before we make our move." Rory pointed out to Snart.

"I checked, they haven't had time to upgrade their security after the last time we busted in and we're on a clock if we want to get paid." Snart said as they entered the warehouse the same way they had before.

"I'm just saying, this feels to easy. We never return to the scene of our crimes this soon." Rory said.

"I'm aware of that and I'm as on edge as you are, but we both know the payday at stake here." Snart said and Rory nodded as they arrived at their target.

"This thing doesn't look special." Rory said.

"It doesn't have to look special. All that matters is that we get it to the guy who hired us." Snart said and Rory nodded as Snart picked up the gun.

But that was when his Alexa sense went off and so did the alarms.

"What the hell?" Rory asked as cops swarmed them.

"Freeze, GCPD, on the ground now." one of the cops shouted.

"They really think we're going to listen?" Rory asked as he and Snart pulled out their guns.

"Looks like we're not getting paid after all." Snart said.

"Good thing we have some target practice instead." Rory said.

"That won't be necessary, there is a better way out of your predicament a new voice said and Snart and Rory both turn to see some brit in a brown trench coat standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Snart asked, not lowering his cold gun for even a second.

"The man who's going to save you both from a life sentence in prison." the man said as in a flash of light, the world went dark to both the crooks and the cops.


	12. Chapter 12

"Next stop is Saint Roch to recruit the two most essential members of this team. Are you certain that in this time period, they've both emerged?" Rip asked Gideon.

"Today is the date that they both emerge according to the timeline data. But are you certain that you don't want to save them for last?" Gideon asked.

"No, something is telling to hold off on the final recruit for as long as I can. I can't explain why." Rip said.

"Very well Captain." Gideon said.

"Time to recruit the only people who can kill Vandal Savage. Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders, the current incarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl." Rip said.

* * *

Kenda Saunders smiled as she and her boyfriend made their way back to her apartment in St. Roch, while also thinking of the huge bomb that she was going to have to drop on him tonight.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Carter Hall asked her.

"Sorry, just got distracted." Kendra said.

"Yeah, I got that, but my question was, by what?" Carter asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Kendra said as they entered her apartment building.

"What?" Carter asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to the roof." Kendra said as she pressed the roof button on the elevator.

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

"You'll find out in a minute." Kendra said as the elevator opened on the roof.

"Okay, what are we doing on your roof?" Carter asked.

"I need space and privacy to do this." Kendra said as she removed her jacket.

"Whoa, I didn't think you were that type." Carter said.

"And I'm not. But I didn't want to ruin my jacket doing this." Kendra said as she brought out her wings.

"Whoa, since when can you do that?" Carter asked.

"Since the days of second dynasty of Egypt. And you can do it to." Kendra said.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked.

"Carter Hall is not your true name, just like how Kendra Saunders is not mine. That is who we are in this life, but that is not who we really are." Kendra said.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked again.

"I was Priestess Chay-ara in the temple of Horus during the reign of Ramses the Great. You were Prince Khufu of the Middle Kingdom." Kendra said.

"This is crazy. You need help." Carter said.

"Look, I get that it's a lot to take in, I had the same reaction, but it's all true." Kendra said.

"That's impossible." Carter said.

"You need to emerge Carter. If you want to survive, then you need to emerge." Kendra said.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked.

"I imagine she is referring to me." a new voice said and Kendra turned to see a very familiar maniac approach them.

"Savage." Kendra said.

"Chay-Ara, always a pleasure. Nice to see that you remember me." Savage said.

"How could I forget the man who's killed me 416 times." Kendra said.

"And Khufu, so good to see you could make it as well my old friend." Savage said.

"Do I know you?" Carter asked.

"Oh, so you don't remember me, well that just won't do. After all, you're of no use to me unless you've emerged." Savage said.

"Kendra, what is going on?" Carter asked.

"We need to get out of here. Hold on tight." Kendra said as she grabbed him and flew off.

"Oh that's cute, you think you can hide from me." Savage said smugly as he simply tossed a knife that clipped one of Kendra's wings, sending them crashing down.

"You really think that you can avoid destiny Chay-Ara. You know you cannot defeat me." Savage said as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Carter please, run." Kendra begged him, knowing that he was of no use unless he emerged.

However, all Carter could do was watch as he suddenly began getting memory flashes and suddenly, he understood what Kendra was talking about as his own wings emerged.

"Leave her alone." Carter shouted.

"Well, well, Khufu, it looks like you've joined us at last. Excellent." Savage said.

However, before any of them could do another thing, a new voice spoke.

"So we meet again Savage." it said.

"Ghareeb." Savage snarled as he tossed Kendra aside.

"As much as I'd love to exchange stories with you, now is not the time or place." Rip said as he pulled out a device and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Savage looked to see all three of them were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**In this reality, while Zari did change, she was still a member of the Legends, not Behrad.**

* * *

When Rip came to, he found he had a headache, but he also remembered everything.

"Bullocks, what happened?" Rip asked.

"Welcome back Rip." a familiar voice said and he turned to see Sara standing there.

"Sara. What happened?" Rip asked.

"The multiverse ended, I helped create a new one, but the moral of the story is that you were wrong. I am probably one of the most important people to ever exist in history." Sara said and Rip rolled his eyes.

"Of course you'd focus on that." Rip said.

"Point is, you know I'm in with taking down Savage. Being a Legend is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sara said.

"Well that is good, considering that once the Time Masters and Savage are dealt with, I am likely going to leave to form the Time Bureau. Though I will try to avoid getting arrested so that it doesn't get shut down again." Rip said.

"Can I offer a few tips?" Sara asked.

"I am already planning on recruiting Ava." Rip said and Sara smiled.

"Good. And I am restoring her memories so she knows what she is. But I meant Gary. If you do recruit him, please do not let people treat him like a doormat. A demon was able to manipulate him because we all constantly mistreated him." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"I will keep that in mind. But anyways, I have the rest of the Legends unconscious on a rooftop." Rip said.

"Really, just the originals?" Sara asked.

"Jax, Martin, Snart, Rory, Kendra, Carter, Nate, John Constantine and Zari." Rip said.

"Slightly different lineup than before. What happened to Ray?" Sara asked.

"The shift in reality has altered his future so that I cannot remove him from the timeline. And it appears that you are only important because I recruited you." Rip said and Sara nodded.

"You can tell me what Ray's new future is after I restore the memories of our teammates." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"You must be happy to have your sister back." Rip said and Sara nodded.

"I am and we're going to save your family. Especially since this time, we know how to get the upper hand on Savage. We take out the Oculus and not only do we guarantee free will, but Savage will lose his advantage without the time master's backing. The added benefit being that we know how to kill Savage, we just need to go back in time, find Kendra's bracelet, melt it onto Carter's mace and let him wail on Savage with it." Sara said and Rip chuckled.

"Pretty much. But we should remove Savage's backing first." Rip said.

"Speaking of, let's go get up to that roof so I can restore their memories." Sara said.

"I'm just curious, will it restore the memories of all of Carter and Kendra's past lives?" Rip asked.

"No, it's not that powerful. It'll only restore their memories of their current lives, since honestly, I'm not sure how much else would be different about their previous lives." Sara said and Rip nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the rooftop, Sara smiled at the sight of Snart and Martin still alive.

"How long until they wake up?" Sara asked.

"Soon. You'd better restore their memories now." Rip said and Sara nodded as she proceeded to start restoring the memories of her team, starting with Rory, since he was probably the one they'd have to worry about the most without his memories. She then proceeded to restore the memories of Snart, then Stein, then Jax, then Kendra, Carter, Constantine, Nate and Zari.

"So, now when they wake up, they'll remember?" Rip asked.

"They should." Sara confirmed as they began to stir.


	14. Chapter 14

Surprisingly, Mick was the first one to wake up.

"What the hell was that and why do I feel like I have a hangover?" Mick demanded as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Here, this should help." Sara said as she handed him a bottle of something.

"This medicine?" Mick asked.

"Better. It's another beer." Sara said and Mick took it without question.

"Good to see you again Mr. Rory." Rip said as Mick turned to him.

"I thought you were dead." Mick said, confirming that it worked.

"To be fair, we were all dead, but now we're back." Sara said.

"I have a headache." Mick said as he drank the beer.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Jax said as he woke up.

"Jax, you okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, just trying to wrap my head around everything." Jax said as he looked at Stein.

"At least we've got him back." Sara said and Jax nodded.

"We need to make sure that his death doesn't happen again." Sara said.

"Not just his I hope assassin." Snart said as he woke up.

"Crook." Sara said.

"What the bleeding hell is going on here?" Constantine asked.

"It's a long story John. Thanks for helping me kill Darhk though." Sara said.

"My pleasure. Bullocks, Rory wasn't kidding about that hangover." Constantine said and Stein woke up and Jax helped him up.

"Jefferson." Stein said.

"Grey, it's so good to have you back." Jax said as he hugged him.

"Jefferson, you know I never truly left you." Stein said.

"Still, it's good to have you back." Jax said as the others woke up.

"Man, and I thought getting the memories of my past lives was annoying, but this is worse." Kendra groaned as she woke up.

"Hello to you Kendra." Sara said.

"I didn't say it wasn't good to see you Sara. Just that this is a pain." Kendra said as they hugged.

"So, these are the famous Hawks. Have to admit, not as impressive as I expected." Nate said.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Carter asked.

"Right. Carter, Kendra, this is Nate Heywood and Zari Tomaz, they came to the Waverider after you guys left." Sara said.

"It's weird being from the same time period as the rest of you now." Zari said.

"I'm sorry what?" Kendra asked.

"In the old reality, Zari was from the year 2042, but it seems like in this reality, she's from the same time period as the rest of us." Sara said.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, perhaps we can bring everyone up to date on the mission." Rip said.

"Wait, where's Ray?" Jax asked.

"Dr. Palmer no longer fits the criteria necessary to be a Legend, since his future has changed so that he actually is relevant to the timeline. I can't risk pulling him from it this time around, besides, between Dr. Tomaz and Professor Stein, we should have all the brainpower we need to stop Savage." Rip said.

"But to do that, don't we need to re blow up your old bosses?" Jax asked.

"Sounds fun." Mick said eagerly.

"Not for the person who has to hold down the fail safe." Snart said.

"Actually, since we know about the fail safe this time, I'm sure Martin and Zari can find a way to disable it." Rip said.

"We can try." Zari said and Martin nodded his agreement.

"Good, because if there's one thing I think we can all agree on it's that none of us want a repeat of the deaths." Rip said and Snart, Carter and Stein all particularly nodded in agreement.

"And I think that the best way to make sure that happens is if Sara is captain instead of the Englishman." Mick said, since he was the only Legend who'd been there from the beginning all the way to the collapse of the multiverse.

"Agreed." Jax said and Stein nodded his agreement as well.

"No offense Rip, but Sara was the only captain I had." Nate said and Zari nodded her agreement.

"None taken, I completely agree, since I said it before, Sara is a much better captain than I ever was." Rip said.

"You became captain of the Waverider?" Kendra asked and Sara nodded.

"After Rip disappeared a few months after you left, I took over the ship and I've been captain ever since. Huh, I wonder if this ring can restore Gideon's memories to, since it's only been tested on organic minds." Sara wondered.

"It would make it easier for her to accept your command. Besides, once Savage is dealt with, I am going to reform the Time Bureau and not just so Sara can meet Ava again." Rip said.

"I'm sorry, who's Ava?" Snart asked.

"The love of my life. It's a long story that Mick can catch you up on. Anyways, we all know the mission and I'm guessing we're all onboard?" Sara asked.

"I think Grey and I are only in until after Savage is dealt with, since Zari can handle the science and mechanic responsibilities." Jax said and they nodded in understanding.

"Carter and I are also only in until after we take down Savage." Kendra said.

"Understood. Now, let's go say our goodbyes to those of us who have people to say goodbye to and then we'll meet at the Waverider." Sara said and they all nodded as they broke off to prepare for their trip.


	15. Chapter 15

"It feels good to be back." Sara said as she set foot on the waverider.

"It is good to have you back Captain Lance." Gideon said.

"You remember me?" Sara asked as Rip approached her.

"Yes, I was able to interface the memory ring tech into a reboot of Gideon's system, restoring her previous memories. She is well aware that you are now in command captain." Rip said.

"You sure you don't mind me being the captain?" Sara asked.

"You are much better at it. I was never truly meant to be a leader, but Sara, you should know that you were wrong about something." Rip said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"You once accused me of not trusting anyone, but that's not true. Other than Miranda and Jonas, the Legends are the only people in my life that I have ever trusted, because you were never truly just my team. You were my family." Rip said and Sara smiled.

"And you will always be a part of the Legends family Rip. After all, you're the one who brought us together in the first place. And while certain members will probably always hate you, you're one of us. Don't ever forget that." Sara said and Rip smiled.

"I won't. I have to admit, even before you stole back the Waverider, a part of me did long for the old days." Rip said.

"Oh that reminds me." Sara said, right as she slugged Rip.

"Okay, while I'll admit you have at least a dozen good reasons for that, mind telling me which one you picked." Rip asked.

"That was for turning Gideon into a training simulator. I mean seriously Rip, after everything you two have been through together, how could you do that?" Sara asked.

"Because I knew that the only crew she'd respond to was the Legends. Her loyalty is to this crew, not the Bureau and she would've made that clear by time scattering whatever crew the Bureau tried to assign to this ship. Besides, I figured it was only a matter of time until you did what you always do." Rip said.

"You mean completely disregarding authority and breaking every law in every book?" Sara asked with a grin.

"Exactly." Rip said.

"Would you have really done that Gideon?" Sara asked curiously.

"Without hesitation." Gideon confirmed.

"Damn, that would've been fun to watch." Sara said.

"Need I remind you that Ava could've been one of those agents who was time scattered?" Rip said.

"Fair point." Sara acknowledged.

"Anyways, I'll let you unpack and then meet you on the bridge." Rip said and Sara nodded as she headed towards her old quarters to unpack.

* * *

"It's good to be back." Sara said as she arrived on the bridge to find the rest of the Legends waiting for her.

"Yes, it is nice to have the family back together again." Rip agreed.

"This family was better off without you in it." Mick said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay people, let's get to work." Sara said.

"We can't just go charging into the Vanishing point without a plan." Snart pointed out.

"We're not going to. Gideon, please tell me you have schematics of the Oculus?" Sara asked.

"Indeed. Before leaving the Vanishing Point, Captain Hunter planted a device to allow me to access the Oculus blueprints. Pulling them up now." Gideon said as the schematics of the Oculus appeared.

"Zari, Professor, you two are our best brains. I want you to start looking over this data to see if there's a way we can bypass the failsafe on the Oculus. Preferably a way we can destroy it remotely?" Sara said.

Zari looked at Stein and both nodded.

"We can try." Zari said.

"We'd need more information besides blueprints on the oculus though. We need information like energy readings from the oculus." Stein said.

"Gideon, see what you can do." Rip said.

"Right away." Gideon said.

"In the meantime, we need to start recovering objects that we can use against Savage, since we can't exactly use our previous plan against him." Sara said.

"What weapons can we use against him?" Nate asked.

"The staff of Horus, the amon dagger and we can melt a bracelet that belonged to my first life onto Carter's mace." Kendra said.

"Gideon, start scanning the timeline for signs of all three. Even if they won't kill Savage, it's best to get them out of his potential hands." Sara said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"Okay Legends. Shut up, strap in and let me do the flying." Sara said as she got in the pilot's seat and everyone took their old seats as the ship took off and entered the temporal zone.


	16. Chapter 16

Snart couldn't help but notice how different Mick was since the brain dump. He seemed more focused, less chaotic, like an actual team player. And he decided to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you want Snart? I told you we're not happening again." Sara asked when he pulled her aside.

"Relax, I want some answers about Mick." Snart said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"He's different than I remember him. More focused, like the animal who wanted to let the world burn was tamed." Snart said.

"He's not an animal, he's a Legend. And there is a lot more to Mick than you realized. All you've ever seen in him is a maniac who loves fire." Sara said.

"Am I wrong?" Snart asked.

"There's more to him than that. You say he's your partner, but how well do you truly know him besides your criminal careers? If there is one person on this ship I trust to have my back and follow my orders when he needs to, it's Mick. After you died, he changed, he grew up. Don't get me wrong, deep down, he's still that same crazy arsonist he was before, but now, he's learned that there is a time and a place to let it loose. While I wouldn't necessarily call him a hero, because he'd hate that, he's not a criminal anymore either. He has some form of honor." Sara said.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Snart said.

"You should ask him about Rebecca Silver. I'm sure he'd love to tell you about her." Sara said with a smile, internally telling Gideon to record that so she and the other Legends could laugh at it later.

"Who's Rebecca Silver?" Snart asked.

"She's someone that Mick became close to after you died." Sara said with a sly grin as she walked away, leaving Snart curious on just how much he'd missed.

* * *

Mick was currently drinking a beer in the galley when Snart approached him.

"What do you want?" Mick asked.

"You seem different then I remember you. People actually trust you onboard this ship." Snart said.

"Your point?" Mick asked indifferently.

"What happened to make that happen? Last I remember, everyone on this ship treaded around you carefully." Snart said.

"The simple answer, is you died. I had a tough time with it at first, but eventually, I moved forward and began to work more with the team." Mick said.

"Sara suggested as much. She also mentioned someone called Rebecca Silver." Snart asked and Mick's head shot upwards.

"I'm gonna kill her." Mick said.

"Okay, who is Rebecca Silver?" Snart asked.

"None of your business." Mick said as he stormed past Snart and towards the bridge where he found Sara flying the ship.

"You had to tell Snart about Rebecca?" he asked.

"Honestly, I just wanted to see how you'd react. Relax, I didn't tell him who Rebecca Silver is, just that she was someone close to you." Sara assured him.

"Great, because the last thing I need is him digging into me about that." Mick said.

"You know Mick, if Snart really is your friend, you should tell him. Trust me when I say that secrets don't usually end well for the person keeping them. You got your best friend back. Don't lose him over this. I know that emotions aren't your thing, but we both remember how much you missed Snart after he died." Sara said.

"Maybe. But at the same time, he's got to be willing to accept that I'm not the same person I was before he died. I'm not sure how he'll react to me having a mind of my own." Mick said and Sara chuckled.

"You'll figure it out." Sara said.

"I hope so. Snart still sees me as the person I was before he died and while I'll admit, that guy was a lot more fun, he's not who I want to be anymore." Mick said.

"Good, because otherwise I'd have to eject you into space." Sara said.

"I know." was all Mick said in reply as he walked away and Sara resumed her duties as captain as Zari and Professor Stein entered the bridge.

"Captain, I believe we may have found something to help us disable the Oculus." Stein said.

"Gideon, call a team meeting. I think we should all hear this." Sara said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.


	17. AN

**I know I have a bad habit of doing this, but I am putting an end to the Multiverse Reborn series, since I am no longer as passionate about it as I was. I'll have a new version up soon and for now at least, I'll be leaving this one up on both Fanfiction and Wattpad. Hope you guys understand.**

**-Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
